Sumpah Ksatria
by Serion Furukawa
Summary: Sebuah sumpah yang diucapkan setelah melalui tangis sejenak. Ksatria? Sumpah? Seorang Shikamaru Nara yang terkenal pemalas akhirnya didapuk menjadi seorang ksatria dan berhasil mengucapkan sumpah dengan sungguh-sungguh./Oneshoot/Fluffy/ Mind to RnR?/


**Sumpah Ksatria**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Shikamaru N &amp; Ino Y**

**Warning : Fluffy**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

"Kepada Putri Yamanaka Ino,

Kami hoamm… kres kres… "

"Ucapkan dengan benar, Shikamaru-_kun_," rajuk seorang anak perempuan sembari menatap kesal seorang anak laki-laki yang diyakini bernama Shikamaru dengan manik _aqua_-nya. Tingkah anak laki-laki itu yang selalu menatap dengan tatapan bosan membuat anak perempuan itu semakin menggembungkan pipinya─membuat orang lain tak segan-segan untuk mencubit pipinya yang lumayan chubby. Anak perempuan berambut pirang itu benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia sanggup bermain-main di saat yang penting seperti ini?

"Kenapa hanya aku? Chouji saja mengucapkannya sambil menguyah." Shikamaru mengucek matanya sejenak sebelum kembali meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Mendengar itu, anak lain yang berbadan gemuk tidak jadi memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya dan memilih mengunyah sepelan mungkin.

Ketiga anak itu sempat dikunci oleh keheningan akan satu sama lain sebelum anak perempuan bernama Ino Yamanaka berhenti menyipitkan matanya─pertanda ia telah menyerah.

"Terserah kau, Shika-_kun_. Aku suruh Sasuke-_kun_ saja," ucap Ino. Anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang sebahu itu melompat turun dari sebuah batu besar yang semula jadi properti baginya. Dengan langkah yang lebar, Ino menjauh dari Shikamaru dan Chouji seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Tidak mungkin dia mau melakukannya." Perkataan Shikamaru membuat langkah Ino terhenti. Anak perempuan itu melepaskan silangan tangannya namun tetap bergeming di tempat─seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Chouji, cepat habiskan keripik kentangmu. Dia sudah mulai sadar." Shikamaru berbisik pada sahabatnya dengan tetap menyandarkan punggung ke batang pohon. Melalui ekor matanya, Shikamaru dapat melihat Ino yang seperti orang menyesal. Ingin anak dari Yoshino dan Shikaku Nara itu langsung mengucap ulang perkataannya tentang Sasuke yang tak mau melakukan apa yang akan diperintahkan Ino nantinya. Tapi Shikamaru terlalu malas melakukannya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan tidur siangnya yang terhenti karena Ino mengajaknya ke bukit belakang Nara.

"Pasti. Sasuke-_kun_ akan mengucapkannya. BAHKAN LEBIH BAIK DARIMU, NANAS!" teriak Ino sekuat tenaga sampai wajahnya memerah. Shikamaru yang hendak memasuki alam bawah sadarnya tiba-tiba tersontak karena teriakan anak tunggal Yamanaka itu. Saat Shikamaru membuka matanya, yang ia dapati malah Ino yang sedang menjulurkan lidah. Namun tak lama karena Ino sudah terlanjur berlari. Berlari naik turun bukit besar maupun kecil dengan kecepatan yang konstan sampai Ino benar-benar merasa ia telah cukup jauh.

Chouji yang melihat semua itu secara utuh justru bergumam hal-hal tak jelas karena keripik kentang kesayangannya sudah kembali memenuhi mulutnya. Namun ada beberapa hal yang dapat ditangkap Shikamaru dari nada bicara Chouji, bahwa sahabatnya itu menyesal dan seharusnya mereka tidak begitu terhadap Ino.

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas singkat kemudian melemparkan pandangannya jauh ke atas langit biru. Meski angin merayunya dengan sebuah belaian lembut dan posisinya yang sudah cukup bagus untuk langsung tertidur, namun entah kenapa Shikamaru tidak bisa melakukannya. Apa ia yang justru merasa menyesal dan bukannya Ino?

"Menurutmu, apa kita harus mengejarnya atau tetap menunggunya di sini?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya dan tetap dalam posisi tidur telentang dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Chouji menjawab cepat lalu kembali melanjutkan kunyahannya yang sempat terhenti. Jawaban Chouji sama sekali tidak membantu Shikamaru.

**...**

Sudah hampir 15 menit berlalu, namun Ino belum jua menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Shikamaru, aku pulang duluan ya? Aku baru ingat kalau harus membeli makanan dari kedai Paman Teuchi untuk nanti malam." Chouji bangkit dari acara rebahannya bersama Shikamaru. Ditatapnya sejenak Shikamaru yang masih dalam posisi tertidur meskipun matanya jelas terbuka. Sempat beberapa detik chuunin dengan klam Akimichi itu menunggu jawaban Shikamaru, membuat Chouji yakin ia tak diizinkan pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Mendokusai~ Ya sudah." Perkataan Shikamaru membuat wajah Chouji sedikit bersinar. Itu bukan pula pertanda betapa ia tersiksa menunggu Ino. Chouji hanya tak sabar menikmati makan malamnya nanti ditambah ayahnya pun berjanji akan membawakan makanan lain untuknya sepulang dari kantor Hokage.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Bilang pada Ino kalau aku minta maaf." Semakin lama suara Chouji semakin memelan lalu menghilang dan digantikan gemerisik dedaunan karena ulah hembusan angin senja.

**...**

Hoooammm…

Entah sudah berapa kali Shikamaru menguap semenjak Ino pergi. Mungkin sudah em- ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya sudah enam kali ia menguap.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas sana─memandang langit yang sudah dihiasi semburat berwarna oranye. Didapatinya burung-burung walet yang terbang dalam sebuah formasi dari barat menuju timur. Ada sekitar tujuh walet dengan seekor berada tepat di tengah dan sedikit jauh ke depan dibandingkan kawanannya yang lain. Apa sekarang ia sudah dapat mengisi waktunya dengan menghitung setiap burung yang melintasi langit?

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat mengisi indera dengarnya. Tunggu sebentar! Benarkah itu suara langkah kaki? Suara langkah kaki disertai isak tangis. Tapi siapa?

Anak laki-laki beriris senada dengan mutiara hitam itu menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping. Shikamaru semakin menajamkan penglihatannya saat sosok itu sejenak menghilang karena turunan bukit tak jauh darinya.

"Shihiks… _kun_… hiks…"

Shikamaru beranjak dari posisi tidurannya saat sosok itu semakin mendekat padanya. Jika di saat-saat seperti ini, biasanya seorang shinobi sepertinya langsung mengambil minimal sebuah shuriken untuk berjaga-jaga. Tapi entah kenapa Shikamaru tak ingin melakukannya. Semacam sinyal bahwa sosok itu tak mengancam nyawanya. Begitulah…

Meskipun tinggal beberapa langkah lagi darinya, Shikamaru masih tetap tak bisa mengenali sosok itu selain tubuhnya yang seukuran Shikamaru dan karena matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Shikaaaa…" Sosok itu seketika langsung menerjangnya membuat Shikamaru jatuh tersungkur ke belakang dengan siku sebagai penopangnya.

Penelitian Shikamaru terhambat karena sosok yang berada tepat di atasnya itu berulang kali menutupi wajah dengan cara menggosok-gosokkan kedua mata menggunakan sebelah lengannya.

"Hiks… Shika-_kun_… Hiks…"

Suara itu.

"Ino, kau kenapa?" Shikamaru langsung meraih sebelah pergelangan tangan orang yang diyakini adalah Ino untuk semakin memperjelas perkiraannya. Begitu Shikamaru dapat menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari hadapan gadis itu, Shikamaru langsung disambut dengan wajah yang terdapat bekas-bekas air mata. Ino kembali menitikkan air mata walau pergerakan liquid bening itu sudah tak secepat tadi untuk turun.

"Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya Shikamaru. Dengan perlahan Shikamaru berusaha bangkit dari posisinya dengan tetap memegang pergelangan tangan Ino.

"I-Itu… Sa-hiks… hiks…" Ino berucap masih dengan sesekali terisak kecil.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendengarnya kalau kau terus saja menangis?" Shikamaru menyeka sebelah sudut mata Ino dengan sekali sapuan.

"Sekarang ceritakanlah. Tanpa menangis." Shikamaru memerintah dengan lembut. Ino mengangguk cepat lalu menghapus air matanya menggunakan sebelah lengan bajunya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Shika-_kun_?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Ino. Bagi anak laki-laki itu, Ino memang membuat tidur siangnya batal. Tapi itu tak terlalu mengganggu Shikamaru. Meskipun Shikamaru terlihat akan sedikit mengumpat karena Ibunya yang mengganggu acara tidur siangnya, tapi jika Ino yang melakukannya, entah kenapa jadi tak terlalu mengganggu.

"Tidak." Shikamaru menjawab dengan lambat disertai gelengan kepala.

"Tapi sewaktu aku menyuruh Sasuke-_kun,_ d-dia bilang aku mengganggu l-latihannya. Berarti aku pengganggu. Jangan bohong padaku, Shika~" Ino menarik-narik kaos hijau milik Shikamaru berulang-ulang.

"Jelas kau pengganggu."

"Eh?" Ino sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Tak lama, bibir anak perempuan itu mengkeriting pertanda sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

"Karena kau datang saat dia sedang latihan. Coba kau datang saat dia sedang luang. Dia jelas tak akan merasa terganggu dengan permintaanmu," jelas Shikamaru dan membuat Ino kembali terdiam.

"Sudahlah… ayo kita lakukan lagi. Aku akan berusaha tak membuat kesalahan," kata Shikamaru sambil membantu Ino untuk berdiri dan menuntun anak perempuan itu menaiki sebuah batu besar.

Suara angin yang berhembus terdengar sangat jelas, mungkin karena sunyi yang terjadi di sekitar dua anak manusia itu.

Shikamaru mengambil pasokan oksigen secukupnya lalu mulai berkata,

"_Kepada Putri Yamanaka Ino, Kami Dua Ksatria, berjanji setia mengawal dan membelanya._

_Menyelamatkan tuan putri, bersedia berperang demi melindungi Kerajaan Yamanaka sampai kemenangan berada_

_di tangan kami. Juga berjanji untuk tak membuat tuan putri menangis atau jangan sebut kami Dua Ksatria Kerajaan Yamanaka._"

Shikamaru menghela nafas singkat lalu menatap Ino yang lebih tinggi di atasnya. Kini tak ada lagi janji yang sesekali diiringi suara menguap atau berhenti sejenak untuk mengucek mata. Shikamaru mengikuti permainan Ino dengan baik 'kan?

Suara cekikikan dari Ino mau tak mau membuat Shikamaru sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya?

"Kau lucu, Shika-_kun_. Kami? Kan hanya Shika-_kun_ yang berjanji padaku," celoteh anak perempuan berambut pirang itu. Ino lalu melompat turun dari batu besar. Sedikit dipukul-pukulnya gaun terusan selutut yang melekat di tubuhnya yang mungil sebelum Ino menatap Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau menambahkan janji untuk tak membuatku menangis?" Kali ini tatapan Ino jelas terpaku pada Shikamaru. Menunggu jawaban.

Sedangkan Shikamaru jelas-jelas tak berniat menjawabnya. Anak laki-laki itu malah balas menatap Ino lebih intens. Seakan menyampaikan jawabannya melalui sorot mata.

"_Mendokusai_… Sudah hampir gelap, sebaiknya kita pulang." Shikamaru hendak melangkahkan kakinya namun tak jadi karena Ino.

"Aku tuan putri Ino Yamanaka ingin digendong sampai depan rumah." Ino memberi perintah dengan raut seperti menahan tawa.

Dan jadilah Shikamaru bersedia menggendong Ino sepanjang perjalanan. Salahkan janjimu, Shikamaru.

Tapi apa benar kau menyesal dengan sumpah yang kau ucapkan?

Sebersit senyum yang menghiasi wajah Shikamaru cukup untuk membuktikan ia tak menyesal. Ia bahkan ingin menambahkan janji-janji lain untuk membuat Ino senang.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Omake :**

"Shika-_kun_!"

"Apa?"

"Ada yang menantimu di rumah," ucap Ino pelan. Anak tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi itu semakin membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Shikamaru. Terdengar samar-samar suara tawa Ino yang berusaha anak itu redam dengan lengannya yang dikalungkan ke leher Shikamaru.

Sumber suara yang termasuk mengganggu itu membuat Shikamaru berhenti melangkah. Tawa Ino semakin menjadi-jadi membuat Shikamaru sedikit jengkel.

"Asuma-_sensei_?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepala sambil masih menyembunyikan tawanya menimbulkan kesan geli di leher Shikamaru.

"Jadi siapa?" tanya Shikamaru, lagi.

Namun Ino masih menjawab seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini tawa Ino sempat lepas, namun terhenti kala Ino menggigit lingkar leher baju Shikamaru.

"Aw! Jangan menggigitku, Ino!"

"Maaf," ucap Ino pelan masih dengan ekspresi menahan tawa.

"Kalau kau masih tak mau memberitahu, aku akan menurunkanmu di sini," ancam Shikamaru.

Ino mengamati sekeliling. Saat ini mereka sedang di persimpangan jalan dan tinggal berbelok ke kanan terus ke kiri barulah sampai di rumah Ino. Kalau Shikamaru benar-benar menurunkannya di tempat gelap seperti ini, bagaimana?

Ino rasa itu bukan pilihan baik. Jika ada tuan putri yang begitu mudah diancam oleh ksatrianya sendiri, Inolah orangnya.

"Ibumu menunggu di rumah..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"... menunggumu untuk mengangkat kasurmu sendiri." Dan Ino akhirnya menderai tawanya dengan sambil memukul-mukul sebelah bahu Shikamaru─menandakan betapa lucunya hal itu bagi Ino.

"Ksatriaku ternyata masih... bwahaha..."

Sedangkan Ino masih saja tertawa, wajah Shikamaru sudah sepeti tomat matang.

"Berhenti tertawa, Ino!"

"Kasurmu basah, lho." Ino kembali menggoda Shikamaru. Shikamaru melanjutkan langkahnya setidaknya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ejekan Ino.

"Kenapa, ya?" Godaan Ino yang kedua kalinya masih tak dapat dibalas Shikamaru. Puas sekali kau tertawa Ino Yamanaka setelah menangis di depannya.

* * *

A/N :

**Selesai juga nulisnya. Ini ff pertama yang aku buat selain Ino dipasangkan dengan Sasuke. Ide cerita ini didapat saat tanpa sengaja membaca buku cerita anak-anak milik adik saya. Karena bersetting kerajaan namun ringan, ide untuk membuat cerita dengan menggunakan 'sumpah' tiba-tiba tercetus. Dan jadilah fic 'Sumpah Ksatria' Yipiiieee...**

**Baiklah, untuk para author senior silahkan menuliskan kritik karena ff ini masih sangat amat jauh dari kata sempurna. Tuliskan saja semua uneg-uneg kalian di kotak review yang tersedia. Flame juga boleh kok, atas ada dasarnya ya.  
**


End file.
